


I Thought You Loved Me..

by tazmily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alters, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Black Character(s), Black Sans, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Childbirth, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Hispanic Character, Intersex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Muteness, Native American Character(s), Neko Uchiha Sasuke, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Post-Labor, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Selectively Mute Papyrus, Small Penis, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, neko, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazmily/pseuds/tazmily
Summary: Black Sans X Obese Post-Labor Hispanic Neko Reader in heat X Yandere Dissociative Identity Disorder 4% Native American Underweight Psychosis Selectively Mute Papyrus





	

“S-Sansy Boy?”

You look at the smaller man-skeleton, your rolls vibrating slightly.

“WHAT IS IT, BABBYGIRL?” He replies, looking up at you. His sockets widen.

“I…………………………..” You pause and feel your face. It’s warm… It’s probably so red. “I’m in heat sans”

“ME VOY A JODER TU CULO BEBé” He smiles. (That means “I will fuck your ass baby” In Spanish)

Your rolls grumble ferociously at the words. Your Spanish Hispanic so you understood what he said.

+==== Two Hours Later ===+

Your at sanshouse  now, since he took you there in his 2012 Chevy Silverado. You sit on  his bed. It creaks under the weight. Your fat quivers in excitement. From his bed you watch him to push ups in the middle of the room, surrounded by thousands of empty Powerade bottles. You see his sexy sweat and bulging muscles and your rolls tingle.

“You almost done, babe?”  
  
He grunts, pausing to look up at you. “ALMOST.” He does about two more pushups before standing up and walking over to the bed. He’s leaking and there’s fluid everywhere. It makes you thirsty.

“Damn baby let me drink up some of that sexy sweat.”

He sits in your lap and you slurp his water.

As soon as he’s dry, you tell him to lie down on the bed. He listens, lying down. You drag your orbs down his dry, black body.

‘Wow, sans. You;’ve gotten pretty big. “ You say this because you see his bigggg bulge.

“YEAH. I CAN MAKEIT BIGGER AT WILL. HOWEVER BIG YOU WANT IT, BABAY. JUST TELL ME AND IT WILL GROW.”

Your orbs widen, your rolls expanding and flapping around. “Oh yeah, baba! Make that thing……… TEN INCHES!!!!!!!!!!”

And It grows. His pants strain and tear with a loud GRRRRRRRRRRRR

You

Suddenly, you both hear a KNOCK knock on the Bed room door.

“What… what is  that SANS. You say

“IT’S PAPY… I CAN TELL BECAUSE I CAN HEAR HIM BREATHING. COME IN PAPY…”

Papyrus comes in. He is wearing nothing but a sexy thong, and his limp cock is just hanging there. You begin to shake and your rolls hiss.

“uhnn,..,,,, w,,hat,sgoing, onhhere,,  sans,,, what ,,is this…. who is that..,,???”He says in sign language

“THIS IS MY NEKO GF, (y/n). (y/n), THIS IS PAPYRUS, MY BROTHER. HE’S NATIVE.”

You glance back at sans, then at papyrus. Wow.. theyre both

“Wow you’re both pretty freaking saxy!”

The Skeleton Brothers blush..

“THANKS, (y/n).. PAPYRUS SAYS THANKS TOO.”

“SO How bout a three some?” You Suggest,bounce.

“ok” Papyrus signs

“PAPY SAID OK. LET’S DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“OK”

Your orbs follow Papyrus as he walks over to the  bed. He sits next to you and your fat seeps and surrounds  him. You feel his limp  cock grow.

“haha you like that sexxxy?” 

He nods.

“J”

You turn around, taking papy’s cock and jacking it. You then Bend over and start sucking Sans’ 10 inch monster cock. They both groan and shiver. Papyrus makes a sound that sounds like HABBBBBBB. You keep this for about 27 minutes until Papyrus is hard as a  god damn rock.

“Haha now you can fuck me, guys. “

Their bones creak. You take your clothes off and present your ass, cock, boobs and pussy. You’re intersex. Your cock is really small. It’s about 2 inches tall

“I’LL FUCK YOUR ASS. PAPY, YOU CAN MILK HER.”Sans smirks.

“ok” He signs

Sans gets behind you, rubbing his cock tip against your loose hole.

“Ahh sanssy  boy just put it in already!!!!!!”

He puts it in and your rolls wiggle.He thrusts. He thrusts. He thrusts. He thrusts.

Papyrus watches for a couple minutes then grabs your tits with his cold bony hands. When he squeezes, you release some milk. Papyrus laps the milk up and continues to squeeze.

“Hey…… Pap.. put your cock in my pussy J”You whisper. But  then,

You  feel him slide away from your milky bobbs and crawl off the bed and into a closet.  
“Wat the fuck? Sans what is he doing?”

You hear a loud bang in the closet and a scream. Your orbs widen but sans won’t stop thrusting.

“(y/n)………..” Papyrus says, coming out of the closet. “l,ook  ,,at, ,www,ha,t , , you, made, ,,me dDO.”

Wat…

Suddenly he LEAPS on to the bed and SLAMS his cock into your pussy. You scream. Your fat also screams.

“OH..OH GOD..” You finally hear Sans say “THAT… THAT’S HIS EVIL ALTER.. BE CAREFUL (Y/N) HE HAS A KNIFE!!!!!”

You lookdown and see the knife. But. It’s not you Papyrus is trying to stab… IT’S SANS!

“SANS LOOK OUT!” You scream..

But it was too late.. Papyrus STABBED him…

“SANS NO!!!!!!!!”

You feel him release his fluids into your ass.. but it wasn’t cum… it was.. his pee……

You spring off the bed and onto the ceiling. You see sans bleeding out on the bed, while Papyrus smiles..

“Papyrus.. how could you do this..?” You whisper.  


“(Y/N)……….R….REMEMBER… ME…………..” Sans cries out as Papyrus stabs him one last time.

He dies…

The end


End file.
